


Give You What You Want

by infinityworried



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bad Ideas, Blood, Crying, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, Kidnapping, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, So Many Bad Ideas, Stripping, Violence, criminal Tony, do not do any of this irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityworried/pseuds/infinityworried
Summary: Peter Parker gets in over his head when he decides to investigate notorious criminal Tony Stark. However, he quickly learns that he could get far more out of this than he ever expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy, dirty smut. Kinky and not safe in any way. Do not mess around with Guns. Ever. However this is super hot so enjoy.

Would Peter admit he’d wanted to get kidnapped by Tony Stark? No, of course not, well at least not yet.

They knew of Peter, the kid they frequently saw sneaking around taking pictures. What they didn’t know was that each time Peter pushed his way closer he knew exactly what he was doing, he was just wondering how close he’d have to get before they did something. That being said, when something finally did happen it did scare the shit out of him; he’d been on his way back home from the corner shop at about 7:30pm, milk in hand when he’d been yanked into an alleyway, hand clamped over his mouth. The last thing he saw was a familiar face with a mouth twisted into a smirk just before a fist landed on his face and he blacked out.

Tony Stark had become an obsession for Peter, the dangerous mob boss no one could touch had captured every bit of Peters attention. Peter wanted to know what the man would do to him, wanted the power the man had to be exerted on him. He’d seen Tony beat people before from his ‘hidden’ spots in doorways and behind shipping crates and it made his heart hammer and oh when Tony pulled out his gun, Peter felt a desperate thrill run through him. He wanted to know what it would be like to be the one Tony was pointing it at.

He came to in a bare room, his vision still a little fuzzy around the edges as he processed the ringing in his ears and the numbness in his hands and feet that confirmed they were tied to the arms and legs of the chair he was in. He was so busy trying to refocus his brain he didn’t notice the man in the dark corner until he stepped out into the light of the one bulb above peters head.

“How long did you think you could get away with spying on us, boy?” Tony Stark spat at him.

He didn’t reply as he desperately tried to keep the man in his sight as he paced around the chair. Tony already looked even more powerful close up in his clearly tailored suit trousers, shirt, tie and gun holsters that hung on his body and Peter found that mix of arousal and fear start to twist in his stomach as he realised he’d got what he wanted. He was in a room alone with an angry, armed Tony Stark.

The slap across his face came out of nowhere making Peter gasp and suppress a moan as stinging radiated over his already sore face and made tears form in his eyes.

“I don’t like spies, boy”

Tony paused and Peter managed to slowly lift his eyes to make eye contact with him, taking in the dangerous smirk and casual stance Tony had that made him all the more threatening.

“Normally I’d chalk your kind of behaviour up to some combination of stupidity and curiosity.”

Suddenly there was the muzzle of a gun pressed against Peters forehead and he choked out a sharp sob of surprise fear.

“But I don’t think that’s why you were doing it. Am I right?” Gun still pressed against Peters forehead Tony squated in front of the boy so their eyes were level. “I think you wanted this.”

Instead of words Peter gave another sob and nodded, tears now streaming down his face. This was what he had wanted but it was so much more than he’d expected, both the fear he was experiencing and how turned on he was were far beyond what he’d thought they’d be.

“Thought so. You don’t know who your messing with, baby boy.” Tony said, letting the gun drift down the side of Peters face and over his lips and jaw until he had it now pressed to the underside of Peters chin, forcing the boys tear filled, lust blown eyes to meet his predatory gaze. “This really isn’t a game.”

With that Tony shifted the weapon to point over Peters shoulder and fired off a shot, proving it was loaded. Peter wasn’t sure if he screamed, he couldn’t hear it because of the ringing in his ears and the thumping in his chest. He thought he was going to throw up or pass out yet he was still hyper aware that he was rock hard in his jeans and when he opened his eyes he was confronted with Tonys crotch. The criminal was obviously just as turned on as he was. He was gasping for air as he tried to figure out where the gun had gone but Tony’s hands were behind his back.

“This is what you wanted so bad, so I’ll give you it” the man snarled. With one hand he undid his trousers and with the other he slowly moved the gun towards Peter again.

Peter was torn as to where to look, he wanted to see Tonys cock but he also need to know where the sleek black firearm was pointing next. The slow pace of the bigger mans motions were an extreme contrast to his previous ones and that put Peter even more on edge but in the end his libido took over and he kept his eyes fixed on the slowly opening zipper.

Tonys words came out as a dark chuckle “you’re a little whore aren’t you, so desperate for cock you don’t even care that I could kill you, or shoot your little cock off.” With that he pressed the barrel against Peters dick and the boy tried to jerk away but the zip ties and chair kept him pressed flush to the weapon.

Peter heaved out his breaths, tears still flooding down his face yet he knew all it would take was a bit more touch and he’d come in his trousers all for Tony and he was aware the man probably knew that.

“What a little slut. I should keep you to be honest, could do with something lying around to use when I need it” he muttered, seemingly more to himself as he slipped his hand into his boxers and pulled out his cock, stepping further between Peters legs so it was a mere inch from Peters lips. Without being asked Peter opened his mouth, unashamed now of how desperate he was for all of this and Tony let out a laugh.

“Look at you… Oh you’re a gift” he breathed, leaning further forwards.

Thinking he was going to get what he wanted Peter opened his mouth further then once again Tony moved sharply. This time, in a split second the strong man managed to replace his dick with the gun and pushed the barrel into Peters waiting eager mouth and right away shoved it as far as it would go. Peter gagged violently, throwing himself around in a panic in the chair, a cry coming from around the gun as it cut into Peters cheeks and the metallic taste spread over his tongue. Just as suddenly as Tony had moved he came to a stop and let the heavy item rest in Peters waiting mouth as the boy tried to gather himself a little, shaking where he sat in the chair; from arousal or fear the Peter wasn’t even sure himself.

Tony gave another dark chuckle. “Only good boys get to suck my cock, and you’re not a good boy, snooping around and getting into my business. Maybe if you can show me you can behave, I’ll give you what you want.”

Peter looked up at him with doe eyes, trying to show he’d comply with whatever he was asked.

“You’re going to come, but only with my gun pressed against that pretty dick of yours and only when I say, alright baby boy?” He cooed, brushing a thumb over Peters cheek to catch some of the tears before lifting it to his mouth to suck them off. “Never seen someone look so pretty when they cry” he purred.

Soon the gun was out of Peters mouth and against his crotch and Tony was looking down at him, cock in his other hand and a wild look in his eyes. “You won’t make a sound until you come, then you’ll moan my name” he told him, no room for questions.

A line of bloody spit ran from Peters lips down his chin and neck, staining his tee shirt shirt already as the boy let his head fall back, now plaint as Tony started to rub at him with the gun. He grit his teeth painfully to stop sound and curled his hands into fists, nails biting into his palms.

“Good boy… Now, you’ll come in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1. Come for me you little slut.”

Pleasure and fear reached its peak as he half moaned, half yelled “Tony!” As he came, come seeping through the denim and staining the front of his trousers as he sobbed and opened his eyes, desperate for his reward. This was like a fever dream that he’d asked for but didn’t feel at all real and all he wanted now was to please the dangerous man stood over him.

“Good boy, so pretty aren’t you. Shame really…” he sighed, “I don’t feel like you’ve really earned it.” The man tucked his cock away and holstered his gun, leaving Peter, eyes now streaming with desperation a mess in front of him.

“Maybe I’ll come back in a while and see what else I can get you to do” he remarked off handedly, exiting the room, leaving Peter there babbling ‘No’s’ and ‘please’s’ incoherently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are there any more ways for Tony to possibly show Peter how powerful he is. Peter might not think so, but Tony has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE GUN UNSAFETY  
> DON'T DO THIS

After Tony left someone came in and untied him from the chair, leaving a plastic cup of water and nothing else. Peter didn’t dare try to fight or run, the man must have been twice his size and honestly with the state Tony had left him in he wasn’t even sure he wanted to escape. That quickly backfired when he realized that his assumption that by ‘a while’ Tony had meant an hour, maybe two was very very wrong. He utterly lost track of time almost instantly as there was no clock in the room and no window. Someone came in now and again with water and at one point a paper plate of crackers, but there was no regularity to it and by the time he started to feel sleepy he could only guess it’d been about 6 hours, but he really wasn’t certain.

He woke with a start, jerking like he needed to fight only to find himself still alone. This cycle of food, water, sleep continued for… days? Weeks? He didn’t know and it’d started to get disorientating, he was jittery and jumpy, staying huddled in the corner. Yet still all he could think about was Tony Stark, the power he had over him, the level of raw adrenaline he’d been able to make Peter feel in such a short time, he wanted more, craved more, it’d been like a high, like a drug. This man had him captured and all Peter wanted to do was please him, he was aware how disgustingly fucked up it was, but in his current state, logic wasn’t really playing a part in his thought processes.

—

A scream ripped from his throat and he jerked back, hitting his head against the wall behind him when he woke to find someone sat on a chair across the room from him.

“Hello sweetheart, been waiting for you to wake up, you’re so stressed it didn’t seem right to disturb you”

Tonys’ voice was sugary sweet and if anything it made Peter more nervous right away. His eyes focused and he managed to take the seated figure in. As per usual Tony was in a dark suit, legs crossed casually, phone in hand like he was simply waiting for a train rather than for a boy he was keeping hostage to wake up and all over again the effortless intimidation Tony radiated made Peters’ heart beat faster.

“I did promise I’d be back in a while, I didn’t specify how long now did I? Do you want to know?” He asked, leaning forwards, elbows on his knees.

Peter simply nodded.

“Not as long as you probably think, only 2 days.” He hummed, a smile that really only served to put Peter more on edge played around his mouth, it was the smile of someone who knew very well what he was doing and took great pleasure in his power and that in itself made the hairs rise on Peters skin. “However I did make a promise, so do you want to show me again if you can really be a good boy, Peter?”

At the sound of his name, Peter looked up sharply, eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

“Of course I know who you are pretty boy, you think I wouldn’t have found out who the nosy little teen poking around my business was? That’s of no matter though.” Tony stood and walked towards Peters still huddled up form only stopping when he was stood right over him, legs caging his knees, looking down at the frightened wide-eyed boy. “I asked if you’re going to try and be a good boy again.”

Peter nodded urgently but then jumped as Tony’s hand slammed hard against the wall.

“Use your words, Peter, you might as well get that pretty mouth of yours working again because it’s going to be yelling my name soon.” His tone implied threat but Peter honestly couldn’t decide if that was scary or arousing.

“Y-yes sir. I promise I’ll be good” he got out, quiet voice hoarse.

“Wonderful.”

The expression that took over Tony’s face could only be described as predatory and Peter all at once cowered and felt his cock twitch inside his filthy jeans. The taller man produced a zip tie from one pocket and a while cloth bag from the other.

“Up you get sweet thing.” He cooed, gripping Peters wrist as the boy eased up onto unsteady legs only to be sharply flipped around so his cheek was pressed into the wall right where he’d been hit the first day, making him yelp. Tony tied the boys’ hands and then slipped the hood over his head before leading him out of the room with a hand on the back of Peters neck, tight enough that Peter knew not to try anything but gentle enough that the boy felt like he was being guided rather than forced.

Unable to see and still stiff from being in the room his steps were clumsy, but they moved slowly. He tried to track the movements but failed after the first few turns and doors, giving in to the helplessness of even more unknown.

Peter was lead into a chair where the zip tie was cut and when the hood was pulled from his head he quickly took in the room, figuring quickly it had to be Tony’s office. Dark wood and walls lined with endless books were dimly lit by a few lights and the drawn curtains over the window let Peter assume it was night or at least evening; Tony himself was now leant against the edge of the desk on Peters side, arms crossed, bottom lip between his teeth. He’d heard the lock go on the door and knew running would certainly mean he’d get hurt in a way that was likely to be simply pain rather than the masochistic pain of what had happened a few days ago.

“Look at you, filthy little boy in my lovely clean office, if I decide to keep you we’ll certainly get you into a shower, I like to keep my toys clean” he mused, eyes wandering up and down Peters body.

Peter tried not to think about the implications of Tony keeping him and swallowed hard but at the same time the way Tony talked about him like an object made blood rush south and this conflict once again stirred the mix of arousal and fear in his chest.

“That we can sort later, right now, you’re going to please me, because I’ve had a long day” he sighed. He reached and brushed a thumb over Peters bruised cheek, making the boy flinch and then going to his side of the desk, setting himself down and pouring two fingers of whiskey. “Strip.”

Peter took a moment to process the words and remember he was no longer tied up before he stood, swallowing hard as he pulled the tee shirt, stained with blood around the collar over his head and let it drop to the floor. Next he undid his trousers, sliding the denim off and removing his shoes and socks. Left in just his boxers he paused again, heart rate and breathing picking up again as the contrast between them made his cock twitch again before he pushed his underwear off and stepped out of it. It wasn’t graceful or sexy but Tony looked very pleased as Peter shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, not sure where to look or what to do.

“Here. On your knees, between my legs” Tony hummed.

Doing as he was told, he walked around and got to his knees, hands in his lap, eyes fixed on them as he tried to regulate his breathing, not that it mattered, his half hard dick was giving everything away.

Tony pinched Peters’ chin and lifted it with his free hand so the boy looked him in the eyes. “Look at you, blood down your face, a black eye, shaking like a leaf, but still hard. Hard for what you know I could do to you.” It wasn’t a question, Tony knew he was right and Peters’ cheeks colored red in shame, but that just made the older man laugh. “Take my cock out and get to work pretty boy.”

Peter lifted his shaking hands, opening up Tonys trousers and pulling them a little down his hips before leaning forwards and pressing his sore face against the rock hard tent in the terrifying mans boxers with a soft groan before looking up at the man with wide eyes.

“You wanted this bad huh baby? You really were desperate for my cock.” He sounded so amused but Peter could see the lust in his eyes.

Slowly peeling down the elastic he exposed Tony’s cock fully and licked his swollen lips, all Tony wanted was his cock sucked, he could do that. More relaxed he wrapped a hand around the length and his lips around the large head, lapping up the precome already there with his tongue and making Tony moan quietly. He pulled back and laved his tongue all over it, slicking every inch of the warm skin that he could before stroking slowly, mouth going back to bobbing gently on the first inch of the man’s cock. He sucked like it gave him life, it very well could given his current situation.

“Hands behind your back boy, I want to see how much you can take.” He growled, his voice already lower.

Obeying Peter locked his hands together behind his back and slowly eased his mouth down the substantial length, only starting to struggle when he got the last few inches. Desperate to please he breathed in through his nose and tried to relax before pushing the last of it into his mouth, gagging and choking against the base before pulling back sharply, a line of spit connecting Tonys cock to Peters shiny mouth.

“Oh Good boy… So good.” Tony breathed, one hand touching Peters hair affectionately.

Urged on by the praise he went back to sucking, his movements sloppy, wet sounds filling the air as Peter let his eyes fall closed as he reveled in the task, as he lapped at the thick vain on the underside. He wasn’t aware of Tonys other hand opening a drawer, he barely noticed when the hand left his face.

He did, however, notice when he heard the metallic click and slide.

The unmistakable sound of a handgun being cocked.

Peter froze, Tonys dick still between his lips. He felt a cold sweat run down his spine as fear radiated in his chest, but still, his cock was hard.

“I didn’t say stop did I baby boy” he purred.

Petrified tears started to roll down his cheeks as he bobbed his head again, always hyper-aware of the cold metal against his temple. Once again time became a mere concept as his focus was torn solely between Tony and the gun. Tony had loaded it before, why wouldn’t he have this time. Soon Tonys moans were louder than Peters sobs and he used his free hand to pull Peter off his cock by his hair. “Gonna come baby boy, you ready?” He growled.

Peter nodded eagerly and went back to sucking but Tony grabbed his hair again and started fucking up into the boys mouth, gagging him, forcing saliva all over Peters face and down onto his trousers, chasing all of the pleasure the willing little mouth could give him. Soon he gave a half cut off roar and came down Peters’ throat, the boy started to swallow but it quickly spilled back out around Tony’s cock. He kept himself inside Peters’ mouth until the boy started to choke and pulled him off by his hair, gun still against the boys temple.

There was a long silence where they’re eyes were fixed on each other’s, just breathing heard before Tony said quietly “not good enough baby boy” and pulled the trigger.

Peter definitely screamed, saw the flash in the corner of his eye and had felt such an extreme rush he was sure he’d either died, or passed out. He didn’t know how long it took before he found the wherewithal to open his eyes and take in the clearly smug man in front of him and then looking down, realizing at some point he’d come. Spilled all over his own thighs and stomach, he’d not even registered it.

Tony could see the boys heartbeat through his chest, could see the tears streaming down his face and the way he physically shook on the floor, looking like he was on the verge of passing out and he was so so pleased with himself.

Once he’d fully realized Tony hadn’t actually shot him he started crying hysterically and fell forwards, face buried in Tonys thigh. The man started to pet his hair and laughed quietly. “Really scared you huh pretty boy, I thought you’d gotten a little too cocky, thinking there was no way I could really scare you anymore. Needed to show you, I’m always dangerous Peter, always, but, you like it, don’t you?” he said, his tone getting dark at the end.

Peter nodded a little against his thigh, more shame filling him.

“Come get up here into my lap, I’ll show you I can look after you too.”

Peter nodded gently and crawled up into the mans lap, arms coiling around his neck and burying his little face into the mans shoulder. Tony stroked his back, shushing gently.

“While I may be a dangerous man, Peter. I won’t keep you unless you want to stay, but I’d certainly like to keep you. Do you want to be mine little boy?” He cooed, his voice the softest it’d been since the first word he’d spoken to better.

In return, he got a quiet “yes please.”


End file.
